Dream Tropes Wiki/That One Level/Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Good lord, you are not ready for some of the Spirit Battles that Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Adventure Mode World of Light and the Spirit Board throws at you. A number of them (mostly Ace and Legend spirit battles, but even a few Advanced and Novice battles as well) have become infamous for chewing up players and spitting them out. The World of Light ones are especially difficult on Hard Mode. ''The Drillimation Series'' spirits *King Soujirou might not be bad at first glance, but take a look ahead - you're against a very aggressive Chrom who is faster than you and can launch you easily. **Queen Kanata is worse, even as an Ace Support Spirit. You're off against Peach who starts with a Lip's Stick and just loves to spam it. Oh, and not to mention, it's a stamina battle too and you will die within a minute if you don't defeat her quickly. *Susumu Takajima is absolute hell, even as an Ace spirit. You're against Mr. Driller who starts with a ray gun and teams up with an enemy Real Driller and Princess Kagami assist trophy. Just like the enemy, you can't jump as high as he normally does. And just like in the Super Smash Keyboards games, it's a stamina battle too. **Kagami Ochiai takes it up to eleven. This time, you're against a Female Villager who also loves to grab you. ''Touhou Project'' spirits *Flandre Scarlet is yet another nightmare that pits you off against four Reimus (to represent one of Flandre Scarlet's spell cards) who like to spam their Amulet attack, which can do a lot of damage at full charge. Second, there's a two-minute time limit, and to make matters worse, you have to face off against a Flandre Scarlet assist trophy, who is really aggressive and very good at wasting your time. *Did you think Yukari Yakumo was bad? Say hello to Kaguya Houraisan - who has almost the same power as Yukari. You're off against Rosalina & Luma who is slow at first, but guess what? She starts with a Super Scope. They're not easy to get around as they are everywhere throughout the stage. *Holy crap, Miko Toyosatomimi is a major pain in the butt. You're pitted against two female Corrin who love to spam smash attacks and they also love to taunt. And her Final Smash gauge charges faster than yours. What's worse is you're set on Arena Ferox in Omega Form where the floor is sticky and the enemy gets a periodic damage boost. *Sakuya Izayoi is way too difficult for an Ace spirit. It pits you off against Sheik on Umbra Clock Tower who is faster than you and always gets the Stopwatch first to slow you or her down. This can be a bit of a Luck-Based Mission. Not to mention, she also likes to taunt you, a lot. You'd be better off muting your Switch during this fight. *Suwako Moriya as a Legend Support spirit would like to jump in. You're against a Greninja who just loves to jump and there's also a Sablé assist trophy coming after you. To make matters worse, you can't even swim. *Utsuho Reiuji puts you against Charizard who has much higher power than you and the floor is lava. Bob-Ombs also rain down in periodic times, so you will have a major pain trying to beat this one if you aren't good at dodging, and there's a two-minute time limit. *Yukari Yakumo is yet another nightmare Legend exclusive to the Spirit Board. First, it's a stamina battle against Zelda on Hakurei Shrine in Battlefield form who will not stop spamming Din's Fire and has increased power. Even worse, Fox and Jigglypuff show up to drain your health quickly. You won't be getting the youkai boundary princess on your side if you don't have a Franklin's Badge equipped or if you aren't good at dodging. Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes